Team One: The Kids
by AceOfBraddock
Summary: Just a series of one shots involving Sadie Braddock, Clark Lane, Dean Parker, and my o/c Annabeth Scarlatti. Rated T because there's probably gonna be a lot of hurt/comfort in these. I only own Annabeth and I suck at summaries. The stories are a lot better;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! It's a new story thing! This is going to be a series of multiple one shots involving the children of Team One. You can skip this chapter if you want, I'm just going to describe the kids and my O/C, Annabeth Scarlatti. Thanksss(:

* * *

**Annabeth "Anna" Skyler****Scarlatti:**Anna is my o/c. She is 14 years old and a freshman in high school. Her mom is Winnie Camden Scarlatti and her dad is Spike Scarlatti. Anna has long curly brown hair, doe brown eyes, is 5'5" and weighs 148 lbs. Anna plays high school softball and is on color guard.

**Sadie Grace Braddock:**Sadie is 13 years old and a freshman at the same high school as Anna, Clark, and Dean. Her mom is Juliana "Jules" Callahan Braddock and her dad is Sam Braddock. Sadie is 5'2" and weighs 125 lbs. She has her dad's eyes and long blond hair and she has her mom's facial features. Sadie is a member of the marching band.

**Dean Parker:** Dean is 17 years old and a junior in high school. He is 5'11" and weighs 190 lbs. Dean is a football player. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His dad is Greg Parker and his mom (actually his step mom) is Kristen Hartford Parker.

**Clark****Lane****:** Clark is also 17 and is a junior. He is 6'1" and weighs 195 lbs. He, too, plays football. Clark has brown hair like his mom Sophie and blue eyes like his dad, Ed. Clark has a 2 year old sister, Izzie.

All of these kids are best friends. They hang out together, eat at lunch together, etc. They are practically family and have grown up together.

(I edited the character's ages and such so the stories would flow better. Don't like it? Don't read it.)

* * *

Ok, so these are the main characters in the following one shots. I hope you enjoy, and check out my other stories, too!


	2. Chapter 2: Bombs on the First Day

Another one shot? I think i need to update Ginger Braddock soon. Writer's block is a bitch. Any way, one shots for you! (expect a few one shots in the future. They're fun to write)

* * *

*Annabeth's POV*

It's funny how you can hear an explosion from miles away. It's also funny how only the members of the SRU (and their children) can tell the difference between construction work and a bomb. Sadie and I were both in honors history on the first day of school when it happened. The words "no phones" hadn't finished leaving Mr. Franklin's mouth when the bang rattled the windows. The power fickered, but stayed on.  
I immediately glanced at Sadie, who had her phone out under the table. I knew she was texting her parents. I grabbed my phone and followed her lead.

"Miss Scarlatti, is that a phone?" Mr. Franklin glared at me.

I saw Sadie put her phone back in her purse. She looked up at me and shook her head, telling me she hadn't yet gotten a reply from Sam or Jules.

"Sir, that bang was an explosion of a bomb of some sort, I'm sure of it. Sadie's parents, as well as mine, are both members of the Strategic Response Unit. They were probably at or near the blast. I was making sure they were OK." I calmly explained, although my stomach was doing flips.

Before the teacher could yell at me, an announcement was made to tell everyone to meet in the cafeteria. I jumped out of my chair and headed towards Sadie. We both walked down the hall together and in the caf we met up with out other friends, Dean Parker and Clark Lane.  
Dean and Clark's dads were also members of the SRU.

"Any replies yet?" I asked them and Sadie while glancing at my phone.

"No, not yet, you?" Dean asked.

"Hmm mm. Nothing," We all took seats at a table away from everyone else.

There was a short speech given by Principal Jennings, explaining that there was a bomb that exploded downtown. He assured us that the SRU and fire department were already there and that we would all be fine.

Bomb calls and bomb threats were especially hard for me and my mom, Winnie. My dad, Spike, is the "techy bomb defusing guy" on Team One. My mom is a dispatcher for Team One.

A teacher walked over to us with a paper in her hands, "Are you Sadie Braddock, Clark Lane Dean Parker, and Annabeth Scarlatti?"

"We are," Sadie nodded, "Why?"

"Come with me please," the lady said and we followed her to the office.

"You guys are aloud to stay here since your parents are SRU," an appearing Principal Jennings said, smiling at us.

I took a seat in between the boys and Sadie sat next to Dean and we began a long wait.

About a half an hour later, there was another, smaller boom. I clutched my phone and took a deep breath. Clark patted my free hand softly.  
I looked at the clock. It was 1:30 already. I looked at Sadie who was drumming her fingertips on the top of her iPhone. Her case matched mine, a picture of both of our families, along with the rest of Team One from the family picnic last month. My mind wandered and I began to get thoughts such as "what if we never see our families again." I mentally kicked myself and sighed. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

A little while later, my phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was mom.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Honey, put me on speaker. The team wants to talk to you guys before they all go to the hospital to be checked out," she said, "Tell me when so I can patch you through."

I looked at my phone and pressed speaker after telling Sadie, Clark, and Dean that it was out parents.

"Okay, go," I said into the phone. There was a soft click.

"Hey guys," Ed said. He sounded tired and wore out.

"Dad! Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"Clark, you sound like your mother. I'm fine, just bruised and cut a bit. May need some stitches. Other than that, I'm fine." Ed replied. I heard a soft chuckle from the Team.

"Dean, buddy?" Greg was the next to speak.

"Dad," Dean sounded absolutley relieved.

"I'm fine, just grazed by a bullet, ok?"

"Yeah, ok, good," Dean said, "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, Win is gonna pick you guys up."

"Sadie?" Sam's voice cut through the line.

"Sade?" Jules asked at the same time.

"Right here, guys," Sadie said, smiling softly, "Are you guys hurt?"

"I got rebar in my leg and your nut-job dad here almost got himself killed, but other than that, we're fine." Jules replied.

"I'll see you at the hospital?" Sadie asked her parents. It was more of a demand than a question.

"Yes honey," Sam assured his daughter.

There was silence on the line.

"Dad?" I asked softly.

"Hey Ann," he replied, "I'm fine, just got a little bit burnt. Nothing major. Ok?"

"Ok, we'll see you all soon," I said back, a relieved smile on my mouth.

We all said our love you's and goodbye's before I hung up the phone.

My mum arrived 15 minutes later and I threw myself into her hug. She held me for a moment before hugging the others and leading us to the car.

At the hospital we sat in the waiting room with Sophie Lane, (Clark's mom), and Kristen (Dean's mom), for a while before our parents came from the hall. I ran to my dad, jumping into his arms. He hadn't been burned to bad, but had to put me down after a moment. He wrapped my mom in a hug. I looked over and saw Sadie sandwiched between her parents. Jules was on a crutch and Sam had a couple bandages on his face and arms. Clark was hugging Ed, and so was Sophie. Dean and Kristen were clinging to Greg.

The Team is a family, and so are their kids. If a Team member goes down, everyone goes down. Luckily, no one had went down today.

* * *

Sorry for the poopy ending. This is going to be a series of one shots and I will update while updating GB. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. The next one shots will also be from the POV's of the other kids and the adults , and also some 3rd person pov. Have a super duper day! ~Sarah


	3. Kidnapped!

Another One Shot! Sadie is kidnapped and the team races to find her. This one shot is either going to be long or 2 parts. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

_**8:05 a.m.**_

Sadie was getting ready for school like any other Tuesday. She was packing her lunch when a very tired Sam and Jules entered the door, home from a night shift. Sadie was used to spending the night by herself.

"Morning mum, morning dad," she smiled at her parents and tucked her lunch into her book bag.

"Morning Sade," Sam kissed his daughter's head and grabbed a cup of coffee that Sadie had prepared.

Sadie didn't have a normal childhood or teenage life at all, but she had no problem spending nights alone and making coffee for her worn out parents when they got home from a particularity long night shift. Sadie grabbed her hoodie, spare phone, iPod and headphones before slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She kissed both parents goodbye and made her way out the door.

She was 20 steps down the street and listening to I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes, when someone grabbed her arm. She half expected it to be Sam, stopping her so he could give her something she left at home. She wheeled around and was staring into a man's face that was covered with a dark ski mask. Sadie screamed at the top of her lungs for her mom and dad while the man drug her to a car.

"SADIE!" she heard her mom scream.

"MOM!" Sadie cried back just as she was shoved into the car.

Jules launched down the driveway towards the car that was taking her baby girl. She caught the licence plate number before it sped around the corner.

"Sadie," Jules' mind was blank, all except for the licence plate number. The SRU constable's knees went weak as she collapsed in the street.

"Jules, oh my gosh, what happened? Where's Sadie?" Sam raced down the driveway and lifted his wife off the ground. He led her to their porch and set her down.

"W345THE," Jules said, reciting the licence number, "They took my baby."

"What," Sam's face paled and bile rose in his throat. He gagged it back.

"A man...he took Sadie," Jules said, tears falling down her face.

Sam's mind went all out SRU. He carried his wife inside, called the Team, told them what happened, told Spike to go get Anna, Dean, and Clark, and then took his wife to the car. He headed towards the Barn.

_**8:55 a.m.**_

The Team assembled at the barn and met in the briefing room. Sam and Jules explained the situation as Winnie ran the licence plate number and the three kids excersied in the work out room.

"It was a black car, a ford," Jules said, "I ran outside and they drove off."

"Has anyone been watching Sadie lately? Anyone you've noticed?" Greg asked the shaken parents.

Sam was the only one who'd remained mainly collected. Jules had almost had a panic attack on the way to the Barn.

"None that I've noticed, no," Sam shook his head.

"Maybe we should ask Anna. She's always with Sadie," Spike suggested.

Greg nodded, "Good idea, Spike. Go get her."

Spike went and found his daughter behind the desk with her mom. They were both focused on the screen of Winnie's computer.

"Anna," Spike said.

She jumped a little, suprised, "What?"

"They want to ask you some questions," Spike pointed to the briefing room.

Anna nodded, stood, and followed her dad to the room. She pulled up an extra seat and sat, looking at Sam and Jules. Her heart broke at the sight of distraught Jules and tense Sam.

"Has anyone been following you and/or Sadie lately?" Greg asked Anna.

Anna thought for a moment, "I've seen this one black ford car on the street by us a few times. It was the same plate number, W345THE, I think."

Jules let a little cry escape her lips and she stood, exiting the room quickly.

A moment later, Winnie called to the team, telling them that she'd found something.

"The car is registered to a Mr. Frederick Doberman. He lives at 3470 South Erickson street on the South side of town," Winnie said, "I'm sending the info to your PDAs now."

"Thanks, Win," Greg said, "Come on Team, gear up. Sam, get Jules. Tell her she's in the command truck for today."

Sam went to coax his wife out of the locker room and the rest of the Team geared up. Winnie was told to keep a close eye on Anna, Clark, and Dean while the Team was gone. Clark and Dean were on laptops in the second briefing room and Anna was working out while watching Heartland.  
A few minutes later, Sam and Jules entered their SUV and the team took off.

_**10:03 a.m.**_

The team had been at the scene for over an hour. Sadie was inside the house and the man wouldn't answer the phones it was quiet. Jules and Spike were in the command rig.  
Suddenly, all hell erupted when a loud shot was heard from inside the house.  
Jules screamed and tried to leap from the rig but Spike caught her just as another shot rang out.  
Sam, Ed, and Greg burst into the home. Sam gasped at what he saw.  
His daughter, his little girl, his baby, held a smoking pistol. She was bleeding from her shoulder and tears raced down her cheeks. The kidnapper, Fredrick Doberman, lay bleeding on the ground.

"He's got a pulse," Greg said, "Sam, get Sadie out of here."

Sam nodded and moved towards his daughter slowly. She turned to him and dropped the gun. Sam saw her right arm go limp as the adrenalin wore off and the pain of the gunshot wound set in. He wanted to hold her when the pain hit her, so he took another step closer.

"Daddy, I shot him," she whispered and began to sob, deep, heart wrenching sobs that broke Sam's heart. He wrapped his arm around her, but had to pick her up because she almost collapsed. Sam shushed Sadie, assuring her that everything was ok and that she was safe now. She continued crying because of the pain and fear.  
Jules saw Sam carrying their daughter and she burst out of the truck.

"Sadie!" Jules cried, running towards her husband and child. EMS took Sadie away quicker than Jules could get there. Sam gathered his wife in his arms and she began to sob as the ambulance sped away. EMS also took Fredrick away.

"What happened to him?" Jules asked, confused.

"Sadie shot him...," Sam answered.

"Holy shit," Jules cursed through her tears, "Holy shit."

_**1:30 p.m.**_

Sadie shifted in her hospital bed, slowly regaining consciousness. Sam leaned over the side of the bed and grasped Sadie's hand. With his other hand, he smoothed hair from her face.  
Sadie had a rather large sling on her right arm, and stitches in her shoulder.

"Sade, it's dad," Sam coaxed his daughter closer to consciousness, "Open your pretty eyes for me honey."

Since Sadie was an only child, Sam treated her like pure gold. She was his pride and joy, everything he'd ever wanted. Sadie knew this and did everything to impress her mother and father, even learning how to shoot a gun at age 10. Who knew then that in 3 years, her knowledge would save her life?

"Dad?" Sadie finally spoke, slowly blinking, "Mum?"

Jules leaned over the bed as well, putting her hand over Sam's.

"We're right here, honey," Jules said, tears filling her eyes, "We're right here."

"It hurts," Sadie moaned.

"I know it does, baby, I know," Sam soothed his daughter, "It's all gonna be alright."

Sadie moaned again and shifted a little more. She fell back asleep, the pain killers dragging her back under.

Sam excused himself from the room so he could call and update the Team on Sadie's condition. He walked outside and sat on a bench and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Spike answered his phone.

"Hey Spike," Sam replied.

"Sammo! Hold on a second while I put you on speaker," there was a pause.

"Sam, how's Sadie?" Anna beat everyone to the question.

"She woke up for about five minuites," Sam said, "She's in a lot of pain, but it'll pass."

"So she's ok?" Anna asked, relief clear in her voice.

"She's gonna be fine, Anna," Sam smiled softly.

"When can she have visitors?" Greg asked next, anxious to see his "niece."

"Um, I don't know, soon though. She needs a lot of rest," Sam explained to his Team.

"Give her our love," Winnie said, "We'll see you guys soon."

"Bye guys," Sam said.

He hung up.

_**One Week Later**_

Sadie followed her mum and dad into the Barn. It was her first time back since the kidnapping. Sadie hadn't seen the team since the accident and she was nervous and excited. The small family got off the elevator. Sam went first.

"Well, look who it is!" Ed was the first to see the Braddocks, "If it isn't the Braddock family!"

"It is," Jules laughed softly and let Ed give her a hug.

"Sadie!" Anna called, spotting her friend. She took off towards her and slowed as she got closer. The last thing she wanted to do was tackle her best friend right back into a hospital bed.

"Hey Anna," Sadie wrapped her good arm around the italian girl.

"How do you feel?" Greg asked the youngest child of the team members.

"Still sore, it hurts to move my arm," Sadie shrugged her good shoulder, "But I'm better than before."

"That's good," Ed grinned.

Suddenly, Winnie called out that there was a hot call and for Team One to gear up.

As Sam and Jules quickly kissed Sadie's forehead and Spike kissed his wife and daughter, Sadie, Clark, Dean, and Anna all smiled at each other. They all walked to the briefing room together laughing and smiling, happy to be reunited as a group.

* * *

So that was a pretty long one shot. I'm sorry if any of it is inaccurate or anything, I haven't known anyone who's been kidnapped. I don't really know how it would work if the victim shot the kidnapper. Anyway, Sadie shot Fredrick Doberman out of self defense, so yep. Jules was kinda ooc in this, but I figured that's how she would react if Sadie was kidnapped in front of her. I hope you enjoyed! Read & Review! PS, do you like my new pen name? Ill explain it real quick. My last name is Hartzler. So people usually call me Ace Of Hartz. So I changed it. AceOfBraddock. :)


End file.
